Fault
by Jisung Hwang
Summary: kyuhyun bersedih, karena "kesalahannya" membuat semua orang dirumahnya menjadi kacau. nggak bisa bikin summary, ChangKyu. kalau mau baca silahkan baca. first Fanfic from me..:)


Seorang namja duduk termenunug ditepi ranjang kamarnya, dan menatap lurus kearah jendela. Namja itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Setetes air sebening kristal mulai berjatuhan dari mata dan membasahi pipi hingga terjatuh terserap kain celana yang dia kenakan. Diluar langit sudah berhenti menangis sejak sore. Dan tergantikan oleh malam yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang dan bulan yang memantulkan cahaya dari matahari kebumi, seolah mengejek sang namja.

_CKLEK_

Seorang yeoja masuk dengan hati-hati, dan menuju kearah kyuhyun. yeoja itu bernama Cho Ahra, kakak dari cho kyuhyun. dengan hati-hati pula dia duduk disebelah kyuhyun, dan perlahan memeluk sang adik tercinta, menyalurkan kehangatan. Kyuhyun masih tetap mentapa lurus tanpa berpaling kearah sang kakak. Perlahan air mata sang kakak mulai turun membasahi baju sang adik. Dia merasa kecewa, sedih dan sakit hati. Kecewa karena tak bisa menjadi kakak yang terbaik. Kecewa karena tak bisa membimbing sang adik tercinta. Sedih saat melihat sang adik tercinta yang biasanya berbuat onar sekarang seperti mayat hidup, tanpa ada tujuan, tanpa ada senyuman, tanpa ada ekspresi, hanya ada kesedihan yang ada pada diri sang adik. Sakit hati karena adik tersayang tak mendengarkan nasehat sang kakak, yang berulang-ulang kali menganggap sepele hal itu.

'_kyu...mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?' _ratap sang kakak dalam hati.

Perlahan sang kakak melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya. Ahra pun berjongkok didepan sang adik menatap dan menggenggam tangan sang adik.

"kyu.. nuna tahu apa yang kamu rasakan, karena nuna pun pernah mengalaminya janganlah bersedih terlalu lama kyu. Kami sedih saat kamu seperti ini. Kembalilah seperti kyuhyun yang dulu, kyuhyun pembuat onar, kyu..hiks." air mata sang kakak beradik menetes kembali

"kyuhyun yang tak pernah mau dikalahkan" sambung yeoja 40 tahunan yang masuk dan memeluk mendekap kyuhyun. eomma kyuhyun meneteskan air mata.

"kyuhyun yang selalu beradu argumen dengan siapa saja." Ucap namja 40 tahunan dan berdiri disebelah sang istri. Appa kyuhyun menahan air mata

"tuan muda cho kyuhyun yang tak mau dikalahkan dalam bermain game. hiks" Ahjumma kim kepala pelayan sekaligus yang mengasuh kyuhyun sejak kecil.

"tuan muda cho kyuhyun yang selalu baik terhadap kami dan selalu mengajari kami ini dan itu" ucap salah satu pelayan. Pelayan-pelayan yang lain yang berada dibelakang ahjuma kim menteskan air mata mereka.

Air mata kyuhyun semakin deras berjatuhan dia pun memeluk sang eomma melepaskan genggaman sang kakak.

"hiks...eomma..hiks"

"iya sayang eomma disini. Appa, nuna, ahjuma kim, dan semua orang yang mengurus rumah ini, selalu ada dibelakangmu, selalu ada di dekatmu. Selau mendukungmu sayang." Ucap sang eomma dan mengelus lembut punggung sang anak.

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukan sang eomma dan menghapus air matanya. Kyuhyun pun berdiri

"semuanya maafkan aku. Aku sudah mengecewakan kalian. Aku tak mendengarkan nasehat kalian. Aku selalu menganggap remeh hal itu. Aku yang selalu mementingkan urusan gameku." Kyuhyun mengambil nafas sejenak. Semua orang menatap sedih kepada kyuhyun.

"aku yang..."

Kata-kata kyuhyun terpotong oleh sang appa

"tak apa kyu. Itu semua sudah terjadi. Tak perlu disesali, yang lalu biarlah berlalu dan yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur." Sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kepada sang anak.

"terima kasih appa, tapi tetap ini salahku, karena aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang berakibat seperti ini."

" tak apa anakku, itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup." Ucap sang eomma tersenyum manis

"tapi eomma..." ucap kyuhyun sedih

Tiba-tiba seorang namja tiang listrik bernama Shim Changmin datang dan menerobos jejeran pelayan.

"ekhem... maaf tuan-tuan dan nona-nona, tapi tamu-tamu sudah berdatangan. JADI BISAKAH KALIAN MENGHENTIKAN ACARA MELOW-MELOWnya!?" bentak changmin.

"eh.. tuan/changmin." Dengan PD dan polos tingkat dewa semua orang yang ada dikamar kyuhyun menjawab dengan cengiran gaje

"HE to do LLO. HELLO ya iyalah changmin masa changmun. Kalian semua kembalilah dengan pekerjaan kalian masing-masing." Tunjuk changmin kepada semua pelayan termasuk ahjuma kim. Para pelayan dan ahjuma kim pun meninggalkan kamar kyuhyun, dan hanya meninggalkan 4 orang, 2 namja dan 2 yeoja. Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah appa kyu eomma kyu ahra dan kyuhyun.

"eommanim dan abboji kan sudah tua, nuna juga sudah matang dan kau kyu kau sudah dewasa! Hanya gara-gara nilai rapor kyuhyun kalian jadi kaya orang gila gitu. Haish ck ck ck" frustasi changmin

"tapi kan tetap saja" rajuk kyuhyun

"haish... kau ini ! segitu juga sudah lebih dari cukup! Memang kamu mau berapa!? Menyebalkan! Dasar adik kelewat iblis! Huh" ahra melipat tanganya didepan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"aku maunya tuh, nilai aku 100 semua, nggak ada nilai dibawah 100. Aku kan anak jenius." Ucap kyuhyun dengan bangga dan sombongnya kepada semua orang yang ada di dalam kamarnya

" yang pentingkan pada kelulusan sma ini kamu sudah menjadi juara 1 sekota ini." Gemas ahra pada sang adik karena jengkel

"kyu..." ucap appa dan eomma kyu dengan ekspresi sesedih mungkin dan mata yang berkaca-kaca..

"DIAM. Kita jadi nggak ngadain pesta pertunganku dan kyuhyun? Semua tamu sudah datang semua, lihat tuh."ucap changmin sambil menunjuk kejendela.

"ya jadilah sayang." Ucap kyuhyun dengan manjanya dan memeluk lengan changmin

"oke oke, kita sudahi acara seduh-sedihannya. Ayo kita turun kasihan tamu-tamunya kalu lama menunggu." Ucpa appa kyu. Lalu mereka keluar dari kamar kyuhyun dan menuju halaman belakang untuk merayakan pesta pertunangan shim changmin dan cho kyuhyun

"mbok yo kat mau, wong kok marai nesu wae og (kenapa nggak dari tadi, bikin jengkel aja)" ucap changmin sambil berjalan keluar kamar

" kamu ngomong apa min?" tanya kyuhyun dengan polosnya

"nggak apa-apa, hanya tuhan author, dan readers yang tahu." Jawab changmin tersenyum manis kearah kyuhyun

"ah changmin.." ucap kyuhyun bersemu merah dan memukul lembut lengan changmin.

"kenapa? suka senyumanku ya." Goda changminlagi. Mereka pun tiba di halaman belakang

"sudah-sudah kalian ini." Tegur appa changmin

======================**~FIN~**======================


End file.
